Performing a Ritual
To perform a ritual that you have mastered, you spend a certain amount of time (specified in the ritual description) performing various actions appropriate to the ritual. The actions might include reading long passages out of the ritual book, scribing complex diagrams on the ground, burning special incense or sprinkling mystic reagents at appropriate times, or performing a long set of meticulous gestures. The specific activities required aren't described in most ritual descriptions; they're left to your imagination. A ritual requires certain esoteric components, which you purchase before you perform the ritual and which are expended when the ritual is complete. Each ritual specifies the cost of the components you need. If a ritual requires a skill check, the check usually determines the ritual's effectiveness. Even if the check result is low, a ritual usually succeeds, but if the result is high, you can usually achieve better effects. Assisting in a Ritual Unless a ritual specifies otherwise, up to four of your allies can help you perform a ritual. Everyone assisting you must be withing 5 squares of you, and each assistant must actively participate in the ritual for the entire time required to complete it. Your assistants need neither the Ritual Caster feat nor knowledge of the specific ritual. Your allies can assist you in two ways. First, if the ritual requires spending healing surges or some other resource, willing allies can contribute those resources. (Certain rituals might allow unwilling participants to pay those costs as well, but such rituals involve sacrifices to malevolent gods or demon lords and are not found in the ritual books of most player characters.) Second, your allies can assist with the skill check you make to complete a ritual, using the normal rules for cooperating on another character's skill check. Interrupting a Ritual At any time before a ritual is completed, you can stop it and suffer no ill effect. You don't expend any components or pay any costs until a ritual is completed. You can't resume a ritual that was interrupted, however, so you do lose the time you spent on an interrupted ritual. Using a Ritual Scroll A ritual scroll holds one use of a particular ritual. You can perform a scroll's ritual even if you don't have the Ritual Caster feat, regardless of the level of the ritual. You still have to expend the components and supply any focus required by the ritual, and you can enlist your allies' assistance. Once you have finished performing the ritual on a scroll, the scroll turns to dust. If the ritual is interrupted, the scroll remains intact. Time Casting a ritual from a scroll takes half the time indicated in a ritual's description, since the creation of the scroll has primed the magic. Selling Ritual Books or Scrolls You can sell ritual books or ritual scrolls for half the market price of the rituals they contain, assuming that the DM agrees that demand for a particular ritual exists. Although you can try to sell copies of a ritual you know, doing so offers no financial gain, and there is limited demand for ritual books or scrolls. You pay the full cost to create a scroll and can typically sell it for only half value. In addition, the number of people in the world who can afford to perform an expensive ritual and who can succeed on the necessary skill checks is small, and many of the NPCs who are skilled enough and wealthy enough to be potential customers already have collections of ritual books available to them. See also *Ritual *Acquiring and Mastering a Ritual *List of Rituals Category:Rituals